The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic installation for fluoroscopy and photography comprising a regulating element for the fluoroscopic x-ray tube voltage, an automatic exposure timer for determining the photographic time, a radiation measuring chamber for sensing the dose rate impinging on the x-ray film, as well as a switch-off stage for switching off the x-ray tube upon attaining a predetermined dose, and a switch for the purpose of switching over from fluoroscopy to photography, and a positioning or set point element for the purpose of adjusting the switch-off dose of the automatic exposure timer.
In a known x-ray diagnosis installation of this type, two positioning elements are present, one of which serving the purpose of adjusting the fluoroscopic x-ray tube voltage in the course of a fluoroscopic examination, and the other serving the purpose of adapting the automatic exposure timer to the constitution of the respective patent prior to a photograph; i.e., adjusting the switch-off dose. The known x-ray diagnosis installation contains a large number of operating members so that operation is complex.